¿Se puede Remediar el pasado? RWHGHPGW
by JessWazlib
Summary: despues de tres años de no ver a sus amigos Hermione regresa a Londres y se da cuenta que muchas cosas no han cambiado, como sus sentimientos hacia Ron... ----- DISFRUTENLO!
1. 1 Recuerdos compartidos

Helaba pero aun así se veía a toda la gente caminar por la acera del departamento donde vivía Hermione todas con ropa negra o gris que iva muy bien con el cielo, pero eso no la desanimo en absoluto puesto que ese día iría su novio por ella para ir a cenar a un restaurante de magos, y después de eso se irían a una practica cerrada del equipo de quidditch del chico.

Era feliz con el, eso no podía dudarlo, porque el era muy dulce con ella y era muy respetuoso y eso ya era difícil de encontrar en un hombre.

Mientras se arreglaba para la cena, no podía olvidarse de sus años en Hogwarts especialmente en cuarto año que fue donde lo conoció mejor y donde también despertó sentimientos que no conocía.

Era la mujer mas afortunada del mundo eso creía ella y también eso le hacían ver las demás personas, porque cada vez que iban a un evento o cuando solo caminaban por la calle la gente no dejaba de verlos y de felicitarlos por su noviazgo no sin antes compartir sus cualidades en el trabajo o en cuanto a lo personal.

Wow las 7:30, tan rápido se pasa el tiempo tendría que apurarse para estar lista porque Viktor pasaría por ella a las 8:00p.m.

Su closet era inmenso porque su habitación tendría que ser para dos personas pero Hermione estaba mas que feliz por vivir sola porque quedo un poco fastidiada por tener que compartir cuarto con otras chicas sobre porque todas eran odiosas.

Y si se preguntan que paso con el trió maravilla pues Hermione tenia 3 años que no veía ni hablaba con sus amigos porque en el ministerio de magia se dieron cuenta de lo asombrosa que era Hermione con su trabajo de defensora de las criaturas mágicas así que la removieron al ministerio de magia de Bulgaria porque alli se necesitaba apoyo en cuanto a ese departamento.

Aún no sabia como había tenido tanta suerte de que fuera a Bulgaria a donde la mandaron porque allí tuvo el apoyo de Krum y desde ese entonces fue cuando Hermione le permitió a Viktor darse un oportunidad con ella y ahora eran muy felices.

Aun pensando en eso eligió un hermoso vestido azul y accesorios negros con los zapatos del mismo color y se apresuro para quedar lista y por suerte lo logró.

Dieron la 8 de la noche y Viktor llego puntualmente por ella y se dirigieron al hermoso auto que poseía el chico...... un lujoso convertible color vino.

Ya en el restaurante mientras cenaban, platicaban de lo que hicieron en el dia..

- ¿Y como te fue en la junta del equipo?

- Excelente nos dieron la lista de los equipos que enfrentaremos la próxima temporada -dijo el chico entusiasmado

- Te ves muy seguro de ti mismo - dijo Hermione con tono de burla

- La verdad si porque a mi parecer nos tocaron equipos muy fáciles

- ¿En serio? Mmm yo que quería acompañarte a la gira, pero si va a estar muy aburrido...- xD - creo que mejor no voy a pedir mis vacaciones..

- Estabas dispuesta a acompañarme? - ella asintió - WOW! genial amor porque justamente te lo iva a pedir en este momento, bueno también iva a aprovechar para decirte algo.

- ¿Que sucede? - lo ultimo que dijo el chico la altero un poco por que el lo dijo con mucho misterio.

- Que uno de esos equipos con los que nos enfrentaremos serán Las Arpías.

- LAS ARPIAS!!! - grito Hermione por lo que toda los magos y brujas que se encontraban en el restaurante volteo a verlos y algunas chicas que no se habían dado cuenta de que Krum estaba alli empezaron a revolver sus bolsos en busca de una pluma y un pergamino para que les diera un autógrafo. Las chicas hacían tanto alboroto que Krum se disculpo con Hermione y se dirigió hacia las jóvenes brujas para darles el autógrafo solo para que se callaran. Mientras Viktor regresaba Hermione se dio tiempo necesario para pensar.

Desde hace 4 años Ginny Weasley jugaba en ese equipo y cuando había un partido en donde jugaba ella toda la familia Weasley junto con Harry iban a verla. Y si Bulgaria jugaba contra el equipo de Ginny entonces Hermione tendría que encontrarse con los Weasleys y esa idea la ponía nerviosa a tal grado que quería llorar.

Pero tenia que aceptarlo ella sabia la razón que causaba ese nerviosismo, esas ganas de llorar... eran causadas por tres palabras: Ronald Bilius Weasley. Con solo pensar en ese nombre pudo recordar todas las cosas hermosas que vivió con ese lindo pelirrojo y el chico ojiverde. También debía de aceptar que ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Ron y que Hermione siempre espero que fuera el quien dijera algo pero al parecer el nunca sintió lo mismo por ella, porque cuando ella partió para Bulgaria todos estaban allí para despedirla, todos menos el y eso le dolió mucho porque el era a la única persona que quería ver en ese momento porque no sabia cuando regresaría y lo que mas hubiera deseado hubiera sido poder grabarse su lindo rostro ese ultimo día que estuvo en Londres. Por eso encontrarse con ese hombre que tanto la hizo suspirar pero también llorar era horroroso, pero también había una parte de ella que había ansiado volver a verlo y tuvo que esperar 3 años para que su sueño se hiciera realidad.

Cuando Krum regreso Hermione tenia los ojos llorosos por haber podido recordar a ese pelirrojo y a su familia.

- Tranquilízate Hermy, te lo dije porque creí que te agradaría ver de nuevo a tus amigos - hizo una pausa para ver si los demás magos ya no los observaban y luego continuo - pero ya veo que no es así...

- No es que no me agrade volver a verlos, al contrario, es solo que... - suspiro - Yo tenia la idea de que nunca los volvería a ver y créeme Viktor va a ser muy difícil para mi ir a Londres, disfrutarlos por 1 día y al siguiente ya estar de nuevo aquí, no sabes cuanto sufrí para separarme de ellos, pero tengo mucho deseo de verlos y tendré que soportarlo.

- No tienen porque enterarse que iras - sentencio Krum - tal vez si no lo comentamos puedes lograr que no se enteren de nada y tu solo podrás asegurarte de que están bien de salud.

Hermione se quedo pensando un momento esa teoría pero tendría que desecharla por su bien porque ella no se conformaría con verlos también quisiera oír de su propia boca que estaban bien - No Viktor esta bien, quiero verlos me hicieron mucha falta estos años y ahora que tengo esta oportunidad no debo rechazarla - la chica dijo esto pensando especialmente en uno de los pelirrojos.

- Esta bien, si eso es lo que quieres... - dijo Krum levantándose de la mesa y abrazando a Hermy por lo que las chicas presentes deseaban lanzarle el peor de los hechizos a la castaña.

Después de salir del restaurante se dirigieron de nuevo al coche porque todavía debían de asistir a la practica de quidditch. Cuando entraron los demás jugadores ya estaban acomodándose en sus respectivos lugares, pero aun así todos bajaron a saludar a los recién llegados. Hermione ya conocía muy bien a los demás chicos y por lo mismo ya había mucha confianza entre ellos, pero sin llegar a ser irrespetuosos con ella porque si era así se la verían con el puño de Krum.

- Hola chicos- saludo el primero en bajar, se trataba de Ivanova que era el mejor amigo de Krum - ya tenia ganas de verlos.

- Yo también - dijo Volkov besando a Hermione en la mejilla y dándole un fuerte apretón de manos a Krum - y que, siempre si nos acompañaras en el torneo Hermione?

- Si estoy muy emocionada por poder acompañarlos..

- Esos son los beneficios de estar saliendo con Krum - dijo otro jugador llamado Dimitrov

- Lo se - admitió Hermione.

La noche siguió en marcha, Hermione acompaño a Viktor hasta el final del entrenamiento que se termino pasada la medianoche porque tenían que entrenar duro porque estaban a solo 2 días de que empezara el torneo. Krum la dejo en la puerta de su departamento y se marcho, no sin antes recibir un beso de despedida y un abrazo de buenas noches. Hermione no pudo dormir muy bien esa noche por estar pensando que en solo 2 días vería de nuevo a los Weasleys y a Harry y el miedo que se había calmado por unas horas volvió a llenarla con imágenes de lo que vivió en Londres y que se había jurado olvidar, como las tardes que paso en la madriguera o el beso de ella y Ron durante la guerra en Hogwarts.....El beso que ella pensó que haría que Ron le confesara su amor, pero no fue así, por lo cual ella acepto este trabajo en Bulgaria, porque no había nada que la atara a su lado.

Al dia siguiente empezaban sus vacaciones así que al despertar lo primero que hizo fue ir escogiendo la ropa que se llevaría en la maleta. En Bulgaria usaba solo ropa de otoño y de invierno así que no tendría problema porque en Londres casi todos los días llovía. Suspiro aliviada no tendría que comprar ropa (odiaba igual a los centros comerciales como odiaba a Lavender Brown), Todo ese dia se la paso viendo peliculas y para sentirse mejor pidio una pizza porque con el trabajo que tenia se la pasaba comiendo puras ensaladas y necesitaba salirse de la rutina y disfrutar de ese dia de tranqulidad porque esa misma noche ella y todo el equipo de bulgaria partirian a Londres.

A las 11 de la noche Viktor llego por ella para irse los dos juntos hacia donde todos los jugadores estarian, para de alli aparecerse por medio de red flu a un hotel de Londres, Ya estando todo el equipo reunido se tuvieron que aparecerse de dos en dos para que los recepcionistas del hotel los pudiera acomodar en distintas habitaciones. Hermione compartio habitacion con Ruth la encargada de la publicidad del equipo. Ruth era una chica muy bella, mas de una vez Hermione se sintió celosa de ella pero casi siempre se podía controlar; Ruth es rubia, ojos grises y tez blanca. Y se podría decir que era un poco arrogante.

Al dia siguiente Joseph W. el entrenador de los bulgaros los junto a todos para ponerse de acuerdo con el equipo.

-Chicos hemos estado jugando muy bien ultimamente pero tengo que advertirles que los equipos que enfrentaremos son muy buenos con la defensiva asi que nuestra pieza clave y la mas importante seras tu Krum, entre mas rapido atrapes la snitch mas rapido pasaremos a la final. Asi que ya saben, todo consistira en proteger a Krum para que el nos lleve a la gloria!. DE ACUERDO?

- SIII - contesto al unisono todo el equipo y despues de eso le toco hablar a Ruth.

-Antes de que se vayan tengo que darles una noticia sobre el torneo....me acaban de informar que todos los encuentros seran llevados acabo aquí en Londres. Asi que aquí nos quedaremos en el hotel durante lo que dure el torneo.

Ohhh ohhh A Hermione se le vino el alma a los pies, aun no sabia si podria soportar ver a Ronald de nuevo sin echarse a llorar y ahora le daban la noticia de que viviria ahí por un tiempo. Parece que Viktor tambien penso algo similar a lo de Hermione. Tanto que el habia hecho para que Hermione olvidara a ese tal Ron, porque aunque ella no lo alla mencionado nunca durante su noviazgo el podia sentir que cuando Hermy decia su nombre se notaba que deciaba verlo y eso no lo ayudaba nada a controlar sus celos.

-Muy bien todos a descansar recuerden que mañana hay una gran reunion de todos los equipos participantes asi que mas vale que duerman bien para que tengan buen humor porque no quiero pleitos, de acuerdo? - dijo el entrenador

Todos se pusieron de pie menos Viktor y Hermy que rapidamente se quearon solos

-Preparate mañana podras ver a tus amigos - dijo Krum serio

-Lo se, estoy ansiosa - mintio la chica - oye Viktor y a que hora sera?

-sera en la tarde creo que a las 6 ¿por?

- Queria mandarle una carta a Ginny para avisale que estare aquí

- Ohh es buena idea y talvez ella pueda decirle a su hermano que venga ¿no?- dijo con sarcasmo

Pero la chica no se dio cuenta de su tono de voz porque le sorprendio que krum la dejara mandar una carta a Ginny. Y solo le salio la voz para decir un debil si

Ya en la habitacion Hermione escribia en un pergamino:

_**Querida Ginny:**_

_**Se que no hemos hablado ni comunicado por varios años pero queria informarte que estoy en Londres porque estoy acompañando a Viktor Krum y a todos el equipo de bulgaria en este torneo por la copa mundial de quidditch. Estoy enterada de que sigues jugando con las arpias y mañana habra una reunion de todos los equipos asi que alli te vere. Espero que lleves a todos los Weasleys y a Harry; tengo muchas ganas de verlos a todos. Te preguntaras porque vengo con los bulgaros... la razon es que estoy saliendo con Viktor asi que pedi unas vacaciones para tener la oportunidad de verlos y de pasar un tiempo con el. Pero bueno ojala y podamos encontrarnos mañana. Espero con ansias verte de nuevo amiga!.**_

_ **Besos de Hermione.**_

Cuando termino la carta la sello y le pidio pestada a Ruth la lechuza que usaban para mandar mercancia del equipo, le ato la carta a la pata y le dio algo de botana para que aceptara hacer el viaje. Despues de eso se fue a la cama y se quedo completamente dormida,

*………………*……………… En la madriguera …………………*…………………*

En la habitacion de Ron reinaba el silencio, solo se oian los debiles ronquidos que provenian del cuerpo del chico pero aparte de eso ... nadaaaaa. Pero un segundo despues...

-Rooooooooonnnnn!-grito una chica desesperada. Todos los Weasleys se levantaron de golpe al oir ese grito que ya era apagado por otro sonido que se podia reconocer como los golpeteos de un nudillo contra una puerta.

-Que quieres Ginny - dijo molesto y adormilado el chico de cabello como el fuego - son las 5 de la mañana porque estas molestando tan temprano!

Ginny lo miro con furia y le dijo - Tengo excelentes noticias que tanto a ti como a mi nos interesan y tu prefieres gritarme

-De que hablas? - dijo el chico, que ya se le había pasado un poco el coraje por la curiosidad.

-Hermione me mando esta carta y ......- antes de que pudiera terminar Ron ya le habia arrebatado la carta y le habia cerrado la puerta en las narices. Ron se hecho en la cama ignorando los gritos que se oian de su hermana en el pasillo, y abrio la carta. Pudo reconocer esa perfecta ortografia, perfecta como su dueña y no podia creerlo habia esperado mucho tiempo para poder ver de nuevo a Hermione. Fue un tonto al no ir a despedirse de ella pero en se momento el penso que seria mejor asi porque el no podria haberlo soportado que ella se fuera de su lado. El siempre quizo a Hermione pero fue cobarde como para decírselo, y aun a la fecha el seguia amando a Hermione como lo hizo desde tercer año o quiza antes, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Hermione tenia novio - o al menos algo tenia con ese tonto de Krum - . Se paso todo lo que restaba para que amaneciera pensando en ella y en como le iva a hacer para poder hablarle sin ponerse a tartamudear. Ya como a las 8:00 de la mañana - que es la hora en que empieza a haber movimiento en la madriguera, puesto que Arthur va al ministerio y Molly se levanta a hacer el almuerzo - se acordó de que no le había mandado carta a Harry para avisarle la estancia de Hermione en Londres, asi que se puso su bata y bajo para ir por Pig que estaba volando en el jardín. Y a que bajo todos los Weasleys estaban desayunando.

- Buenos días - saludo

- buenos días Ronnie, como amaneciste - dijo la madre de Ronald con una voz particularmente rara, era la voz que usaba cuando se daba cuenta que Percy iva a la casa, en resumen su voz era muy dulce, casi empalagosa.

- Hay mama pues no lo ves que ni siquiera durmió!! - dijo Ginny

- ¿Y como sabes tu si dormi o no? - pregunto Ron

- Primera, porque traes unas ojeras espantosas, segunda porque esa no es tu bata es la de mama- Fred y George rieron - y tercera por la carta que ME llego de parte de Hermione, que por cierto estoy esperando que me la regreses - dijo Ginny extendiendo la palma de su mano enfrente de la cara de Ron, puesto que el traia la carta de Hermione en la mano.

- ¿UNA CARTA DE HERMIONE? - gritaron los 4 Weasleys que estaban allí

- Si la mando ayer léanla - dijo tomando la carta de la mano de Ron y tendiéndosela en la mano a su madre - Tu y yo tenemos que hablar Ron,

Los dos salieron por la puerta que daba al patio y empezaron a dar vueltas alrededor de la casa, ya habían pasado el gallinero como 3 veces, y eso que el terren de la madriguera era grande.

- Ron, al saber de que Hermione vendría quize decírtelo primero porque sabia que tenias que pensar las cosas, asi que dime, ¿Qué haz pensado al respecto?

- Ginny que pensarías tu si después de tres años no ves a la persona que amaste durante 10 largos años en secreto y cuando tienes la oportunidad de verla prefieres no hacerlo, porque eso es lo que prefiero no verla

- ¿prefieres no ver a Hermione? Y que tal si ella no regresa jamás! - dijo exasperada la chica

- Ginny, prefiero no verla porque no se como se sienta ella hacia mi!!!. No se que piensa de un chico con el que se beso en 7 curso y que fue lo demasiado tonto como para no decir lo que sentio en ese hermoso momento!.

- Ron - dijo Ginny con voz fraternal, tomando a Ron del brazo para que el sintiera su apoyo - Hermione es una chica hermosa, y al venir aquí lo principal que esta haciendo es darte la oportunidad de remediar esos errores. Olvidate de Krum y haz lo tuyo. Ya que eres un Weasley, tienes todas las posibilidades de ganar - :D

Ron sonrio un poco por ese comentario pero en verdad esa platica con Ginny le sirvió mucho, puesto que ella era a la única persona a la que el le había confesado el amor que sentía por la castaña.

- Esta bien - dijo sonriendo - debo de dejarme de tonterías y tratar de hacer las cosas mejor esta vez . Pero si quiero lograrlo debo apurarme porque hoy es el dia, y todavía le tengo que mandar una carta a Harry para decirle todo lo que esta pasando.

- No te preocupes ya le mande yo la carta

- ¿Cuándo? - pregunto Ron

- Ayer después de que me cerraste la puerta de tu cuarto en las narices. - dijo Ginny y se fue corriendo a la casa para enterarse de cómo habían tomado la noticia de Hermione los demás Weasleys.

*…………………*……… EN EL HOTEL ………*……………………………*

Despues de mandarle la carta a Ginny, Hermione se puso la pijama y se fue directo a la cama sin hacer mucho ruido pues Ruth ya dormía. Inmediatamente y sin desearlo del todo se puso a pensar lo que todo el equipo le dijo cuando se enteraron de que iria con ellos a la gira: ¨todo por ser novia de Krum¨, hasta en ese momento se dio cuenta de que era verdad, ella solo tenia oportunidad de estar allí por tener ¨algo¨ con Krum, porque solo a eso le podía decir algo, ella ni siquiera estaba segura si era novia de Krum o no, el últimamente se estaba poniendo muy frio con ella, por eso ella estaba tan mocionada el dia de la cena, porque esa era la primera cena que habían compartido juntos desde hace 4 meses aproximadamente. Los besos que compartían no eran como los de antes, ella sentía que el chico lo hacia por compromiso, pero Hermione no entendía porque si por tantos años Krum había peleado por su cariño ahora la dejaba sola; o quizá era lo que Viktor necesitaba: un rival.

Se quedo profundamente dormida pensando en quien podría ser el perfecto candidato para hacerla de rival de Krum y se pregunto si el chico escogido podría ganarle la batalla a el mas grande jugador de quidditch de esos tiempos, solo eso solo podría saberlo cuando lo encontrara.

coOntinuara...

**Bueno chicos este el primer capitulo de mi primer fic espero y lo hayan disfrutado :D Pronto regresare con el segundo **

**Adiios! Besos de Jess **


	2. 2 Ilusiones

olax!! aqui les dejo otro capitulo :D y recuerden:

* Disfruten el Fiic

* CoOmenten!!! ( este punto es muy importante porque asi no me entero si les gusto)

* y esperen el siguiente cap…

Capitulo 2: ilusiones

Era el gran dia y Hermione después de pasar una noche de sueño perfecto, se digno a bajar a desayunar con el equipo (Viktor no la saludo pues estaba firmando autógrafos), y después de eso se dio un tiempo para consentirse y lo que hizo, fue sacar de su maleta el libro de la historia de hogwart y revivir mentalmente todos los momentos que paso allí.

Como a las 4 de la tarde empezó a prepararse para la convivencia; como no era algo formal eligio un vestido morado y accesorios que hacían juego con los zapatos. Cuando iva a empezar a maquillarse (como una hora después) llego Ruth al cuarto pues ella también se iva a preparar para la cena.

- Hola, wow tu ya vas avanzada en el outiff, - dijo Ruth - ya no me tardo mucho, por eso no me apuro.

- Lo que pasa es que hace pocos años que me maquillo asi que todavía me tardo en hacerlo - confeso Hermy y no pudo evitar ponerse roja.

- Buena excusa, pero además tu debes de estar particularmente bella, pues seguramente saldrás en todas las fotos ¿o no?

- De que hablas?

- Pues por ser novia de Krum seguramente lo haras - dijo Ruth con voz arrogante

- YA BASTA! ESTOY HARTA DE QUE SIEMPRE QUE ALGUIEN HABLA CONMIGO SAQUE A VIKTOR EN EL TEMA - al decir esto golpeo involuntariamente el tocador por lo que todo el maquillaje salto por los aires y fue a dar al suelo y a la ropa de Ruth.

- Tranquila Hermione no te quería disgustar - solo lo decía pero no se le notaba en la voz ni en el rostro.

- No te creo, y sabes que? Me voy - dicho esto dio media vuelta y salió al pasillo del hotel, por suerte ya no tendría que regresar al dormitorio, pues si se había acabado de maquillar (mientras Ruth daba su discurso). Miro su reloj: ya eran las 5:30, en media hora volveria a ver a los Weasleys y su vida tomaria otra vez sentido, pues todos los pellirrojos y Harry eran ahora su único apoyo.

*…………………*……………… Madriguera …………………*……………………*

Los Weasleys están tan ansiosos de que ver a Hermione que para las 4 de la tarde ya están listos - los gemelos llevaban chaquetas de cuero de dragón negras con una camisa debajo de diferente color cada uno, Arthur y Molly iban combinados de color de ropa, Ginny llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro con blusa en la que se leía ¨Las arpías¨, y Ron llevaba un traje azul con una camisa negra (por supuesto, por fuera) -.

Harry llego a las 5 de la tarde y por supuesto estaba muy entusiasmado:

- Estoy muy contento de poder verla otra vez, la verdad nos hacia falta sus consejos - dijo mientras se dirijian caminando a una colina, cerca de la casa de los Lovegood, donde estaría un traslador

- Si la verdad es que ella es como otra hija para mi, y los hijos siempre hacen falta - dijo Molly mientras se acomodaban cerca del traslador

- Mama y que paso con los padres de Hermione? - pregunto Ginny

- Hermione nos platico antes de irse que ella decidió dejar a sus padres con la identidad que ella les otorgo durante la batalla de Hogwarts porque al parecer ellos son muy felices asi

- Decidió que sus padres no la reconocieran porque asi eran felices? - pregunto fred incrédulo

- Si - contesto Molly - ella daria todo porque la gente que ama sea feliz - dijo mirando de reojo a Ron - hasta alejarse de ellos.

Harry se dio cuenta de la mirada que dio Molly a ron pero no dijo nada, pues ese no era el momento adecuado. Pero cuando lo fuera arreglaría cuentas con la señora weasley, pues al parecer ella sabia mas de la partida de Hermione.

- Aqui esta el traslador - un viejo caldero - vamos pónganse alrededor...

Cuando llegaron al estadio - todos nerviosos - Ginny se fue a reunir con su equipo, pero se llevo a Harry de la mano pues todas sus compañeras querían conocerlo y hablar con el de quidditch. Ron no podia dejar de mirar para todos lados buscando su objetivo - el cual nunca encontró - cuando miro para su lado izquierdo y vio como el equipo de Bulgaria se iva apareciendo de dos en dos, espero a que apareciera ella, y después de 6 jugadores apareció de la mano de Krum. Ni celos pudo sentir, pues con solo verla de nuevo todo se hizo menos doloroso, más bello.

Hermione volteo y lo primero que le llamo la atencion fue ese cabello rojizo y pudo reconocer a la persona que también la veía: era Ginny su mejor amiga, se solto de Krum - a el no le importo - y fue corriendo a abrazarla. Después de media hora de abrazos y de llanto pudo soltarse de ella y platicar.

- Ohh Hermione te ves tan bella

- O no, mirate tu - dijo soltando una lagrima - la ultima vez que te vi todavía te faltaba altura para alcanzarme, y ahora eres mas alta que yo. - dijo riendo - donde están los demás?

- Estan alla. Ven - dijo arrastrándola y llevándola a las gradas del estadio

Estaban todos reunidos delante de ellas: Harry tan lindo y flacucho como siempre, los señores Weasleys - Hermione se percato que Molly lloraba - los gemelos con sus sonrisas al máximo, y Ron tan distraído e irresistible, parecía que no se daba cuenta que con ese lindo traje azul a todas las chicas las traería locas por el si el quisiera. Con solo verlos quería echarse al suelo a llorar, pero al mismo tiempo no quería moverse de su sitio para poder guardar en su memoria esa imagen, en la que todos estaban reunidos de nuevo.

- Hermione - dijo Arthur que fue el primero en recobrarse del asombro - me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo - dijo abrazandola

- Señor Weasley!!!! - en cuanto lo abrazo pudo sentir ese cariño que le transmitia la familia y sin mas se sintió protegida.

Era como si todos los pellirrojos y Harry crearan un campo de fuerza tan fuerte que ni miles de grawps lo destruiría.

- Disculpanos papa pero ahora es nuestro turno - dijeron los gemelos al unisono y cada uno le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione.

Hermione abrazo a los gemelos y se dirigió a Molly

- Señora Weasley!!, la extrañe demasiado - dijo sollozando

- Querida - mar de lagrimas - mirate estas preciosa!, ya pensaba yo que nunca te iva a volver a ver.

- Igual yo..me alegro de tenerlos cerca de nuevo

- Oiiie!! Creo que te olvidaste de mi - dijo Harry haciéndose el ofendido

- Haryyyy!!! - Hermione corrió y lo abrazo como era su costumbre desde que se veian cada verano en la madriguera- te extrañe muchooo!!

- Igual yo, extrañe mucho tus peleas con ron - xD.

Hermione se separo de Harry y se dio cuenta que los Weasleys ya no estaban solo ella, Harry y Ron. Miro alrededor y todos los pelirrojos estaban reunidos con el equipo de Las Arpias, como Ginny era la capitana decidió presentar a su familia (claro que también quería dejar a solas a ron y a Hermy).

- Y que, a mi no me extrañaste? - dijo Ron

Hermione lo miro a los ojos, uso su sonrisa mas linda y dijo:

- Como no tienes idea!!!

Ron extendio los brazos y Hermione se acerco al el y lo abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo.

En ese mismo momento Ginny vio la escena, vio a Harry y grito:

- Haryyy!! ven tengo que presentarte a alguien

- De acuerdo, nos vemos chicos - dijo corriendo hacia donde estaan los demas pelirrojos

Hermione voltio discretamente hacia donde estaba Ginny y la vio guiñarle un ojo - Nunca vas a cambiar, - penso

- No puedo creer que te tengo enfrente de mi, despues de tanto tiempo. - dijo ron

- Lo se, me hicieron mucha falta.

- ¿Que te parece si nos vamos de aqui?.Para platicar - dijo Ron un poco timido

- Ronald estas aqui por tu hemana... - y un poco triste completo - y yo por Viktor.

- Mira a Ginny no le va a importar que su hermano y su mejor amiga vayan a tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla, y en cuento a Krum....no me importa lo que piense y lo sabes - dijo sonriendo.

Hermione penso que Ron tenia razon, al fin y al cabo a ella no le importaba tampoco lo que dijera Viktor. Asi que acepto.

No se puede imaginar como pudo pensar que volver a ver a Ron era algo malo, o que no lo iva a poder ver a los ojos..Pero verlo otra vez no hizo mas que aclararle que no podia ni queria alejarse de el otra vez.. y algo que ella no sabia era que tampoco Ron lo iva a permitir................................... No otra vez.

coOntinuara*

Espero que les haya gustado. por favor si leen esta historia comenten, para saber si debo seguir con ella.

Gracias infinitas ^^

Besos - JessWazlib


	3. Marcas de amor y de algo más

- Todos los Weasleys tienen el cabello rojo y mas niños de los que deban permitirse- Draco Malfoy... xD

_**3. marcas de amor... y de algo más**_

No se puede imaginar como pudo pensar que volver a ver a Ron era algo malo, o que no lo iba a poder ver a los ojos..Pero verlo otra vez no hizo mas que aclararle que no podía ni quería alejarse de el otra vez.. y algo que ella no sabia era que tampoco Ron lo iba a permitir ...... No otra vez.

Bajaron las largas escaleras y Ron le pregunto a Hermione si deseaba irse en el coche de el, pero Hermione decidió caminar. Así que allí iban los dos caminando por la oscura calle que los llevaría a un callejón en el cual se desaparecerían. Pero para llegar al callejón tenían que caminar como 5 cuadras. Así que Ron decidió entablar la conversación.

- ¿Y dime Hermione, que hacías normalmente en Bulgaria?

- Amm...- la pregunta le tomo por sorpresa porque llevaban un buen tiempo callados - bueno, no hacia cosas divertidas si eso era lo que querías saber.

- Ha Ha, claro Hermione de ti no me podía esperar algo divertido - bromeo

Hermione se detuvo, lo miro a los ojos (hermosos por cierto) y puso cara de (¿Cómo te atreves)

- Solo bromeaba...- Herms - dijo un poco preocupado, _¡¡soy un tonto la acabo de ver después de tres años y en los primeros minutos ya la hice enojar!! _penso

- Lo se jaja - rio la chica - caíste

- Bueno ya hablando en serio - dijo un poco aliviado por saber que era una broma y retomando la caminata - que hacías, salías con Krum o algo parecido? - al mencionar a Krum no pudo evitar enojarse. Y Hermione lo noto, pero no dijo nada...

- Si, bueno lo hice por un tiempo

- Ya no lo haces?

- La verdad no. Me harte de sus fans por un tiempo...no creas que son celos, pero me molesta porque algunas son muy groseras conmigo, o cosas parecidas...en fin siempre que saliamos a comer no faltaba una que lo besaba o se pasaba de lista con el teniéndome al lado, y sabiendo que yo era su novia.

Ron levanto las cejas ante ese comentario y agrego: - y el que te decía o que hacia para disculparse?

- El? Nada.. solo me decía que no era su culpa que las chicas fueran muy atrevidas - dijo Hermy e hizo un gesto de ¨no importa¨.-Pero basta de hablar de el. Dime que paso mientras yo no estaba?.

- Ohh demasiadas cosas... primero Fleur esta embarazada. - dijo con una sonrisa

- queeeeeee!!!! OH POR MERLIN!!!! - cuando Hermione pudo recuperarse de su shock agrego - Y todavía viven en el Refugio?

- Si, un dia de estos vamos juntos...bueno los demás Weasleys también, claro..

- Si, por supuesto - contesto. Se miraron a los ojos. Ron con las orejas de color escarlata, y Hermione con los nervios a flor de piel.

…………………… silencio y caminata incomoda …………………………

Al llegar al final de la larga y oscura calle tomaron la cuadra que daba a la izquierda y toparon con el callejón.

- Ven, tómame de la mano - al decir esto Hermione camino hacia el y lo agarro fuertemente del brazo... No podían negarlo, al tocarse pudieron sentir toda esa energía transformada en nervios y mejillas sonrojadas, y por supuesto el amor que no había desaparecido en tantos años. Antes de que pasara algo mas se escucho un ¡PLAFF! Y desaparecieron.

Cuando Hermione sintio que ya podía respirar, se dio cuenta que estaban en el callejon Diagon y Ron la condujo hacia el caldero chorreante. Aunque obviamente ella ya se sabia el camino y no había forma de perderse, el la conducía de la mano hacia el local Entraron y el puff no estaba ten lleno , se sentaron en una mesa. Hermione de verdad extrañaba esa tranquilidad en lugares públicos; no había gente que le gritaba con mucho entusiasmo a su acompañante. Claro que casi todas las chicas del caldero no le quitaban los ojos de encima al pelirrojo pero eso era mas tranquilo que a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada (aunque era más irritante).

- Parece que tienes éxito con las chicas - dijo Hermy

- ¿Asi? Porque lo dices? - dijo el chico hermoso que no se había dado cuenta porque tenia toda su atención a la chica.

- Que no ves!! Todas las mujeres que están en este lugar no te quitan los ojos de encima

- Aaaaa - dijo ron observando alrededor - bueno no me intereso mucho en eso ahora

- Wow Ronald sin mujeres!! Nunca podría haber creido eso - dijo con una sonrisa picara

- Hahaha! - una hermosa sonrisa aparecio en el rostro del chico

Ron la observo enfrente de el con esa sonrisa, reprochandole su capacidad de tener citas, estaba convencido tenia que hacer algo para que ella se quedara en Londres. Y tenia que ser ya, o no habría otra oportunidad.

Cuando les sirvieron sus cervezas de mantequilla se armo de valor y le dijo:

- Hermione, dime si hubiera una oportunidad de que trabajaras de nuevo en el ministerio de magia aquí en Londres, lo aceptarias?

- Claro que si!! - exclamo feliz - porque sabes de alguna vacante?

- Noo pero pienso que si vas con kingsley y le comentas que quieres regresar te aseguro que te aceptara, desde que te fuiste no para de lamentarse haberte dejado ir - _como yo_ pensó - Que opinas?

- Me parece perfecto, lo único malo es que yo vengo con Viktor y no puedo abandonarlo tan fácilmente

- Pues no dices que no disfrutas estar a su lado?

- Ron, aun asi es mi novio y yo lo aprecio, el me devolvio (aunque fuera por un tiempo) mi felicidad y me dio cariño cuando mas me sentía sola - cuando te extrañaba quizo agregar

- Esta bien, porque no lo platicas con el y después tu me dices a mi o a Harry para acompañarte un dia al ministerio esta bien?

- Si, gracias Ron

- Bueno, excelente - miro su reloj - hemione ya nos pasamos una hora aquí es mejor que regresemos

- Claro - se levantaron de la mesa, ron pago y salieron a el frio de nuevo. Se agarraron de la mano de nuevo y desaparecieron. Atravezaron las calles ya recorridas y subieron las escaleras, al llegar a arriba Hermione se tuvo que ir con Krum porque al parecer quería hablar con ella. Por lo que Ron se encamino hacia donde estaba Harry.

- Hey donde estaban? Tardaron mucho - dijo sonriendole y con los ojos verdes brillantes de la curiosidad

- Fuimos a platicar un poco

- Asi?? Y sobre que, al parecer debió de ser muy importante como para robársela a su novio, que por cierto estaba furioso y solo se estaba preguntando donde estaba su ¨chica¨

- Es un troll eso es lo que es - dijo ron enojado - Hermione me conto que el no la trata muy bien que digamos. Que estuvieron bien por unos años pero que últimamente ya no era asi!!!

Hermione pudo ver que Viktor estaba muy enojado pero no se pudo imaginar que tanto, pero allí estaba ahora, hincada en el suelo llorando y con marcas no solos físicas, también psicológicas que ella pensó que el mismo había cerrado y que hace unos minutos habia abierto para echarle vinagre en la herida. Gritos, manotazos y ofensas eso era lo que había ocurrido hace unos momentos

Krum y Ruth (si no lo recuerdan es la encargada de publicidad del equipo) la habían estado ¨regañando¨ por haberse ido con un pelirrojo misterioso en mitad de una convivencia en la cual ella ya era parte del equipo por ser novia del capitan, pero peor por haberlo echo con las cámaras filmándola LA DESONRA DE KRUM eso se leiria en los titulares del profeta según Ruth.

Aunque Hermione no se quería acordar de las cosas horribles que le dijeron Krum y Ruth, las marcas en su piel la obligaban a hacerlo.

coOntinuara...

_¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!_

_Besos - JessWazlib_


End file.
